Cursing
Cursing is an episode of The Adventures of Kimberly Stevens Plot Curdie's dad and Curdie's mother get in a huge fight, cursing a lot. Curdie shortly comes and thinks the cursing is okay to say, he then goes to school and makes everyone curse. The adults are shocked, but the children don't know whats wrong. Later the children apologize for cursing, and everything is back to normal Transcript Narrator: Curdie's parents are in an argument. Curdie's mother: Honey, you broke the vase, and it was my favorite! Curdie's father: Don't shout at me, you ( bleep )ing ( bleep ) ( bleep )! Curdie's mother: ( gasps ) HOW DARE YOU CURSE LIKE THAT? comes down hears Curdie's father: YOU BETTER BE LUCKY THAT CURDIE ISN'T HERE! Curdie's mother: IF HE WAS HERE YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU F( bleep )ING ( bleep ) PIECE OF ( bleep )! Curdie's father: Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with so we don't have to talk about this ( bleep ) again. Curdie's mother: You will never break a vase again will you? Curdie's father: No, it was just an accident. Curdie's mother: Okay, I'll buy a new vase tomorrow. leave tomorrow Curdie's mother: I've just bought a new vase, I'll put it on the windowsill. vase on windowsill There. Curdie, It's time to go to playgroup! Curdie: Okay, mom! drive and arrive Curdie: Hello, ( bleep )s! Princess Irene: What does ( bleep )s mean? Curdie: I don't know, but it's okay to say. Kimberly: What other new words did you learn? Curdie: ( bleep ), ( bleep ) and ( bleep )! Laura Taylor: What great words! Curdie: Where the ( bleep ) is Mrs. Elizer? Kimberly: She's late, we don't f( bleep )ing know why. Elizer: Hello, children! EB: Hello, Mrs. Elizer! Elizer: Since I am late, you may all play at the playground! EB: Yay! all run to the playground Princess Irene: What ( bleep )y new game should we play now? Laura Taylor: Let's ( bleep )ing play tag! Kristin Baulisch: Who will be it? Curdie: Me! You f( bleep )ing ( bleep )s! play tag trips Curdie: OW! comes Elizer: What is going on? Curdie: I tripped on a f( bleep )ing rock and hurt myself! Gazz: *gasps* Where did you learn that word? Peppa: My mummy and daddy said it, Is it bad? Gazz: It is a bad word. You should not ever say it! Peppa: Oh, what about sh*t, b*stard and b*tch? Gazz: Those are bad words too. Peppa: Oh. EB: Sorry, Madame Gazelle. Gazz: It's okay, You didn't know. Now come inside! Class is starting. skip picks G&P up Daddy: How was your day today? Peppa: I heard you taking too mummy pig, and you said bad words! Daddy: *blushes* Oh, You heard us? Peppa: Yes. Those are very naughty words. Daddy: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there! Peppa: It's okay. Daddy: Just don't tell mummy. Peppa: Okay! *giggles* out ends Category:The Adventures of Kimberly Stevens